I truly love you
by addiesclone
Summary: Don't own anything.  This may be a one-shot,depending on reviews. M for possible future chapters- Harry married Hermione 2 years after the final battle, Ron married Lavender, had a messy divorce. Read and Review, no flames, I never claimed to be good :
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything, all goes to the amazing J.K Rowling. This may be a one- shot, depending on reviews. Harry married Hermione 2 years after the final battle, Ron married Lavender, had a messy divorce. Read and Review, no flames, I never claimed to be good (:

Harry spun to face the figure that had just entered the room. A smile tickled at his lips when he saw who it was, and he started towards her.

'You're back…' he whispered, stepping into Hermione's embrace.

'I was only gone 20 minutes, Harry' She smiled, pulling away.

'Well…it felt like forever,'

Hermione chuckled and moved to set down the shopping on the counter

'So obviously, you missed me?' she called from across the room.

'I always do…' Harry smiled, crossing the room and hugging the slender from behind. She leaned into him.

'I really wish you wouldn't do that'

'Do what?' Harry asked, confused.

'Make me want you, when I _really_ don't have time'

Harry laughed openly then, and kissed her. Since the day he married her 3 years ago, Harry Potter had not been able to get Hermione Granger off his mind – not even for a second. There was no way he could ever live without her.

Hermione shifted away, and headed for the bedroom. Harry smiled and ran after her – his mind going crazy. He was disappointed to find her in his closet.

'What _are_ you doing love?' he queried, sitting cross legged on the bed.

'I am picking an outfit for you,' she said, only to get a blank look from her husband. 'You've completely forgotten haven't you, Harry?'

Harry bit his lip and thought back through all his recent conversations. There was something…something was happening. He had that down packed. But…nope, nothing. Time for some improvisation.

'Of course I do!'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Right, well have you got the present then?'

'Uh..yeh…well…I thought that… i didn't know what to get so..' Harry stuttered

'Just admit you're clueless, love.'

'Right, clueless'

'It's Ronald's birthday, Harry,' she said, matter-of-factly.

'I knew that.'

'Sure, now I want you to wear this please' Hermione said, spinning around to reveal a dark pinstripe suit. Harry sighed. Ron had this thing, nobody could ever look better than him. It started just after he divorced Lavender, about a year and a half ago. People had learned to just let him go, whatever kept him sane.

'Its nice,' he muttered, moving to take it from her.

'We leave in an hour, please be ready,' She pleaded, stretching to kiss him gently before leaving to get ready herself.

ReviewsReviewsReviews – I need to know whether or not to continue (:


	2. Chapter 2

Harry wasn't ready on time – although, this wasn't really a change for him. It never ceased to amaze Hermione that although she had to do her makeup, hair, and get everything else organized; Harry was always ready after her. It was the kind of thing she had learnt to put up with.

'Let's _go_ Harry!' Hermione hissed 'You know how Ronald gets, we can't be late!'

Yes, Harry did know how Ronald gets. And it wasn't pretty. Anything could set him off these days. Yelling, tears – and it was worse when he was drunk. And he'd be drunk.

Harry watched Hermione walk out the door. In that dress, he suddenly found it hard to think about the party, and easier to think about what he was doing afterwards. He hoped that dress wasn't too expensive…

….

When the couple arrived at their old friend's house, they were only 20 minutes late. They had made pretty good time. Ginny answered the door.

'Heya Harry, Hermione! Come in,' she smiled, gesturing toward the bustling lounge room.

'Hi, Ginny,' Hermione said, hugging her. Harry did the same. Upon entering the house, they were swarmed with witches and wizards, all wanting to know the latest news. Hrry lost Hermione somewhere between the door and the bar, where he found Ron.

'Hey, mate,' He called, over the music.

'Evverning maaan' Ron slurred, obviously not sober. 'I got me-self a date I did!'

Harry looked at the frightened young witch that the drunken man was gripping, and frowned. It certainly didn't look as if this poor girl wanted to be where she was. He sighed, and leaned over to the girl.

'What's your name, sweetheart?' He whispered.

'G-Grace'

'Well, Grace, is Ron here your date?'

Tears welled in her eyes 'I-I don't even know him sir!'

He pulled her away from Ron, and he didn't notice – too busy organizing a drinking game of some kind. Harry reminded himself not to drink tonight, for his own safety.

'Don't call me sir, and let's get you home' He said, and led her to the fireplace. 'Ever used the floo network?'

'Y-yes…' She stuttered, and took a handful of powder. 'Thank you so much!'

He turned away as she disappeared from sight. He wondered where this girl had come from, and how Ron had acquired her. He shrugged. There was no point in asking, his friend wouldn't have a clue.

…..

The night progressed, and Harry noticed people were leaving. Sadly, it was only about 10:30. He sighed, and went to find Ron. Instead, he found I very hysterical Hermione.

She ran towards him. 'It's Ron! He's Collapsed!'

….

Alcohol poisoning, that's what the doctors said.

But Harry knew better than that. In all his years of knowing Ronald Weasley, he had never had alcohol poisoning. Not even that time he was dared to skull 4 pints of firewhisky. Granted, he had a hangover for 3 days – but other than that, he was fine. It just wasn't sitting right with Harry.


End file.
